Geiger Strum
Geiger Strum (ジエアイジャー ストラム Jeaijaa Sutoramu) is a well-known mage throughout Egalia and the leader of the Chain Gang Trio that goes around disturbing illegal actions all over the region. In the past, Geiger was originally born and raised to work in a slave field hidden away from the government of Egalia. Until a man named Hydrate busted the cover-up, killing the slave masters, and freed Geiger along with his adopted siblings, his sister Ruby, and younger brother Dominic . The trio began to live new lives with their adopted mother, learning how to use individual magics, and later became mages that followed illegal actions of all kind, and work to end or expose them for what they really are. Along with exposure of the crimes, they often help the freed slaves return to their homes, or take them to a place known only as The Exemption Plains, which takes in slaves and help them get back on their feet. To make it official, Geiger allowed both Ruby and Dominic to take his last name, Strum. He later became a member of the Minotaur Horn along with his siblings, where he passed the S-Rank Trial, and was promoted S-rank Mage. Appearance Growing up, Geiger's hair color was originally brown and short, but during his slave days to save money, his slave owners began spraying an experimental magic pesticide on the crops to help them grow faster. Spending all that time picking the crop as well as inhaling the pesticide, Geiger's body was completly covered with it as it entered his body, and caused a horrible side-effect making his hair grow upward and spike out whike turning white as it froze permanently, not able to be cut or grown ever again. After being freed by Hydrate, he swore no one would ever be taken as an object, and began working out to build the strength he slightly gained from pulling weeds and harvesting crops. On the face, he has been shown to have a plus shaped scar from the beating that the slave owners gave him. He has also been seen wearing different forms of jewelry, each gained from the bosses of illegal organizations as trophies. He has been seen having tattoos over his back onto his chest. Personality Despite all the abuse, the pain, and nightmarish memories of being a slave, it has been shown that Geiger is a honest and courageous being that cares for many. However, he has been seen to be very aggressive at people who consider different forms of life as worthless, and will often act out to end the talk. As the eldest brother of the Chain Gang Trio, Geiger is shown to be the leader of the team, and cares deeply for both of his siblings to the point of taking dangerous hits for them. However, when push comes to shove and he deems that his brother and sister needs discipline, Geiger will not hesitate to give them a hard lecture followed by an immediate punishment. He has been shown to have romantic feelings for his old friend, Mizuki Li, but supresses them due to his goal that he wants to keep. History It was never said how Geiger was introduced into the life of a slave worker working in a plantation farm, some say his own parents sold him off because they were too cheap to pay for a child, others say the slave masters found him in the crops and figured it would be easier to raise a slave worker than a child. It is a complete mystery on how a child was raised to be a slave worker. At age six, he befriended a girl named Mizuki Li, who was constantly tortured and brutilized by the guards and even the owners themselves. They both found comfort in each other's arms and promised someday the two of them would be free of all the pain. However, Mizuki's freedom wasn't to be seen by Geiger due to her being sold to two bar owners that bought good-looking slave girls in order to bring more clients to their businesses.Around the age of seven, Geiger's constant schedule of work was pushing him over the edge, and he would've snapped if not for the newer arrivals, which included a young Ruby and a younger Dominic. Knowing that these kids would be dead without some sort of protection, he became their older brother, and offered to help them keep up their work by doubling his shifts to bring in enough crop for all three of them combined. The extra work he did exposed himself more of experimental magic pesticide that helped the plants grow faster resulting in this transformation. Around the age of 10, Geiger overheard the news that some of the older and younger slaves weren't working hard enough, and it was decided that they would be executed on the spot, the slaves included Ruby and Dominic. As the days of their execution came closer, he asked and begged for a miracle, and as if his prayers were answered, as a Dark Mage, who called himself Hydrate, came into the plantation farm killing every single owner before taking all of the profits. This gave Geiger and his siblings the chance to escape from the farm as they left to start their new lives as free children. The first problem they encounter was the fact they had no home, no food, no money, and nothing to them but the clothes on their back. As the eldest brother, Geiger made it his mission to acquire food for his siblings, illegally if he had. As he was about to steal some apples from a local vendor, a woman knocked him upside the head scolding him for thinking of something so stupid. After being forced to explain everything to her, the woman felt bad for Geiger and his siblings as she decided to adopt them as her own children. Years went by as the siblings finally were able to enjoy what being a family was all about, from the constant arguing, to the learning of magic together, they found a place where they could call home. However, it changed when their adopted mother caught an illness that she could not afford treatment for, and soon died. After her death, the siblings were once again left alone to fend for themselves, until Geiger found out that they had reopened the Plantation farm they once lived on. Furious, he along with his brother and sister went in, beating down all the slave owners, burning down the crops, and freeing all the slaves. After informing the authorities about this, the trio knew that they this was their destiny, and created the Chain Gang Trio 'to find and destroy all illegal actions done in secret no matter how big or small. Their first step in this was finding a location that would aide them in their time of need, and would allow them to help out slaves who didn't have anything to their names. Geiger then remembered a scroll he had stolen with detailed information on a special place only known as The Exemption Plains. After finding it and battling the leader of the plains, known only simply as The Guardsman, Geiger made an agreement with The Guardsman to allow the slaves to live in his castle, and make it their homes. Two weeks later, Geiger went on a mission alone to eliminate an illegal casino ring that is fronted as a local seductive bar, and to his shock he discovered his old friend/love interest, Mizuki Li, working as a waitress there. After some doing, he managed to free her, then by using a special scroll created by The Guardsmen, teleported the both of them to the plains. She later decided to join the former slave's new formed, Freedom Fighter's, and follow in Geiger's footsteps going to different regions to break up Illegal actions. During the Trio's travels, they met up with a team of mages from the Minotaur Horn, who saw the potential they had and took them to meet their Guild Master. The trio joined up, and began doing missions with the Guild while at the same time continuing their work as Illegal Hunters. Currenlty, Geiger is the only sibling out of the Trio to have passed the S-Class Mage Trial, earning the rank of S-Class Mage. Synopsis Mistakes: The Past, Present, and Future *A Shocking Revolution *Mock of The Sisters *The Shining Future Magic & Abilities '''Poison Immunity '- Due to the great amount of experimental magic pesticide that he inhaled into his body, it under went a sort of metamorphosis that changed his genetic structure completely, making him immune to most poisons. It has been said that even the poison of Poison Dragon Slayer's have no effect on him. 'Immense Strength '- Since his slave days, Geiger has always been seen working out to increase not only his magic strength, but his physical strength as well. Out of all the siblings, Geiger is the only one with the capability to take out opponents without using his magic. '''Summoning Magic - On his mission to liberate the locked up beings that are kept in Illegal situations, Geiger has been shown to be able to summon some of the beings that he has saved for help when he has needed. it. Before he can summon, the things being summoned must have a special mark that Geiger himself puts to be able to be summoned. *'Stone Golem '- When he invaded an Illegal Shopping Arcade inside a mountain, he noticed this Golem working as a miner to dig. After the libration, the golem showed his gratitude by allowing Geiger to summon him whenever possible. The Golem is able to be broken and can regenerate itself from the surrounding rock areas. *'Horus the Black Bird '- A supposed extinct bird that was said to have the ability to travel far distances in a short amount of time. Geiger found this bird being auctioned off in an illegal black market. After freeing it, the bird appreciated the assistance, and allowed itself to be marked by Geiger. The only time Geiger summons the beast is when they need a ride to another region. *'Mamba '- An endangered species of Snake with the unique ability to travel over water, and is constanly hunted due to the rareness of their eggs. The Chain Gang Trio found this beast in a mansion that ran Illegal animal fights, and after freeing most of the animals, the snake allowed itself to be marked with Geiger's mark and is often summoned to travel between the oceans. Wood Magic - allows mastery of wood to be used by Geiger in many different forms. Basic Spells *'Wood: Arbor Smash '- By focusing energy into his body, Geiger has been able to shoot out a chunk of a tree at an opponent that deals damage when hit. *'Wood: Spear Zone '- By bring up a large tree in front of him, he is able to split sharp pieces at an opponent. *'Wood: Multi-Layer Barrier '- By creating a shield of multiple layered wood pieces, it has been shown to be able to withstand even fire attacks thrown at it. *'Wood: Hardwood Fist '- Geiger is able to turn both of his into a wooden fist that is able to deal hard damage, and stretch to hit an opponent. *'Wood: Hammer Slam '- By enlarging his hands with wood, he can slam them down creating a shockwave through the ground. *'Wood: Arbor Medeina '- Geiger is able to produce multiple limbs out of one part of his body and can deal damage on multiple levels. Advance Spells *'Wood: Welad Dragon '- Focusing an incredible amount of magic, Geiger is able to create a giant wooden Dragon that can deal powerful damage to an opponent. *'Wood: Six-Head Hydra Strike '- Burrowing his hands into the ground, six large wooden Hydra heads appear from the ground as they go on to attack the opponent. *'Wood: Fusion Barrage '- Bringing together an entire forest around him, he is able to control every single tree from where he located, and can sense where an opponent will launch his next attack. Secret Arts: Wood Magic *'Nature Zone '- Unlike most Wood Magic Mages, after training with The Guardsman, Geiger was able to absorb the natural energy that surrounds the world. As he abosbs the energy into his body, it turns more wooden like as his skin becomes similar to that of a wooden desk. When Geiger's in this form, his senses are enhanced being able to reach out more to the world, not only that but his magic spells increase in power as well. The drawback to this spell is the more someone abosrbs that is beyond their limit, they become one with Mother Nature by becoming a tree. Equipment *'Teleportation Scroll '- After his defeat and deal with The Guardsman, the scroll he stole became active giving him the ability to open a portal that leads to Trivia *The character photo is from Bibibi-bibi-bibi from Bobobo-bobo-bobo. *The hair on his head is considered dead follicles and often times it falls off only to be regrown once again. Geiger theorizes that his hair will only grow the broken pieces that fall off, but stay the same size it always is. *Geiger's name was given to him since no one had any records of what his original name was when he was born, but his last name Strum was his choice for his last name when he saw one of the slaves playing an instrument for the first time. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Phantombeast Category:Minotaur Horn members Category:Caster-Mage Category:S-Class Mage